wikiletfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Carter
Aiden Carter,' '''legally '''Logan Aiden Carter', is one of the several protagonists of Halcyon Daze. He is among some of the first characters to be introduced. He has an interest in making abstract art. He was recruited to the rebellion due to his accidental involvement in the Turf War. Bio Early life Aiden was born in Davenport, Antide to Shane Carter and Teagan Carter, with one older sibling Dylan Carter. He was heavily abused by his parents and often teased by Dylan. Dylan's teasing led to Aiden being severely bullied. Aiden had many fleeting childhood friends, but one of his first was Tristan Cane, who said Aiden was prone to "taking apart whatever was around him absentmindedly, probably as a way to ease his anxiety." What ended their friendship at such an early age was actually that Aiden unraveled Tristan's scarf, one knit by his late grandmother. Runaway Years The young mundane survived the Davenport Massacre, an event that is remembered as the beginning of the media coverage of the wrongful incarcerations that would eventually lead to the Rebellion. A man with a telekinesis talent ravaged a public park and the search turned into a city-wide shutdown and the imprisonment of those who protested. Aiden's father was killed by law enforcement and the Carters' home was requisitioned by the government following the military law enacted on Davenport. Because Aiden's mother and brother were prepared to turn themselves in to the authorities, 17-year-old Aiden fled by stealing a car and driving east, never to return. Halcyon City, a metropolis famed for its opportunity for fame and money being the center for sports entertainment, was all Aiden could think about. For two years, Aiden made money by participating in underground races with his car. He met Kane Mahoney and together they built Aiden's car into an unstoppable racecar. In the infamous Alduin Run, Aiden faced off against Jesse Cord in the heart of the Alduin Desert for 250,000, which Aiden knew would land him an apartment in the City of Gold. Aiden won by the skin of his teeth, before which Kane took Aiden with him to Halcyon City with their newfound glory. Kane and Aiden's relationship however meets an impasse. Kane and Aiden made it to Halcyon and went their separate ways, but Mercer insisted on keeping 200,000 of the 250,000. Kane rented a nice place along the water in the Aether district, known for its pristine condition and extravagantly dressed people while Aiden struggled down in the Scraps of Halcyon, essentially the run-down, crime-infested outskirts of Halcyon City. At 19, Aiden couldn't catch a break and decided to become a smuggler for local kingpin Shockwave Life is exciting and spontaneous but something is missing. Aiden slips into a massive depression, feeling as though he spent the majority of his life running and hiding from something. He feels he's meant for greatness but doesn't feel he has what it takes. He becomes careless and one fateful night Aiden is killed after being hit by a patrol car in a moment of dissociation with his surroundings. He's fatally injured and dies before EMTs can arrive, as the patrol car was unlawfully not equipped with a first aid kit. Instead of being transported to a coroner, he's transported to a remote location in the Scraps. Aiden is revived by a mysterious serum concocted through the Viridian process, a process of using the essence of someone's talent outside of their body in serums or technology which was never before thought to be possible. It was named the Viridian process after Kendra Viridian, frontier scientist working closely with Allencord. After Aiden wakes, he's greeted by the famous Noah Zaferan, son of the mutli-millionare Philip Zaferan owner of Netcon. Noah tells Aiden that his friend Achiyram Adara Adler recognized him on the street as the only known defector of Davenport. Aiden tries to fight Noah, upset that he's trapped in what seems to be a prison - Noah corrects him by saying "it's a rebel hideout, don't worry, you're fine, everything's fine". After things settle down, Noah presents Aiden with an offer: help stop Blue Hazard from winning the Profighting Tournament and prize money of 1.5 million by joining Black Sting. Noah fears that with that money, Blue Hazard be able to purchase a vital component of a super weapon called the Shockwave, designed for mass mind control. Once the super weapon is up and running, the masses will be convinced to vote for Lady Red in the upcoming election against Anathema Raelyn. Personality/Relationships (Personality and relationships here.) Abilities (Abilities here.) Trivia (Trivia here.) Gallery Category:Characters